convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiamma of the Right
Fiamma of the Right is an antagonist of A Certain Magical Index. Though he was mentioned by name as early as The Reapers' Game, he made his first solid appearance in The Sovionok Camp Incident, and was the primary antagonist of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, ''before later going on to become a reformed figure. Canon Fiamma of the Right is the primary antagonist of the first season of the ''A Certain Magical Index light novels series. He is the leader of the organization God's Right Seat, and as such, is the highest authority in all the Church in his world. He uses many events that occur within the series to orchestrate World War III for his own ambitions. Pre-Convergence Sometime before the events of The Sovionok Camp Incident, Fiamma of the Right was approached by an unknown man and seemingly given the power to orchestrate a Murder Game. Deciding to test this power out by having someone else demonstrate the power for him, Fiamma of the Right would find and approach Aku and imbue him with the power to create his own Murder Game as well, thus becoming the indirect cause of the event. Though Fiamma of the Right is aware of the identity of the unknown man, the Unknown Man's identity and how he came to acquire the power to create Murder Games remains unknown at this point, and is not revealed until the climax of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Despite the fact that he did not make a solid appearance within the event, Fiamma of the Right is mentioned by name by Arcueid Brunestud, acting as the voice of the will of the Earth, when reasoning that the reason why Ciel had to come back to life was so that she would be important in fighting off the impending threat that was to come. Fusion Once again, while he does not make a solid appearance, he is mentioned by Aleister Crowley in Touma Kamijou's epilogue, with Crowley noting that Fiamma of the Right may or may not be a hindrance to his plans, whatever they might be. The Sovionok Camp Incident Though he did directly appear within the event itself, he made an appearance within the epilogue, musing on how the "experiment was a success" alongside the Unknown Man, the both of them looking over the artifact that granted power to create Murder Games. Before proceeding further with his intended plans though, Fiamma of the Right mentions Ghirahim by name, deciding to wait and see if the next experiment will be a success. The foreshadowing can be found here. Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Sometime before or even during The Sovionok Camp Incident, much like with Aku, Fiamma of the Right would seek out and imbue Ghirahim with the power to orchestrate his own Murder Game as well. As a result, like with the previous event, Fiamma of the Right is attributed as the indirect creator of that event as well. Much like with the previous event, Fiamma of the Right does not make a solid appearance within the Murder Game itself, but does appear in the epilogue regardless, though this time, without the Unknown Man beside him. Like with before, he muses on how the experiment was a success, now confident enough to orchestrate his own event, with or without the consent of the Unknown Man. The foreshadowing can be found here. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Fiamma of the Right is the primary antagonist for the majority Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. After deciding to rebel against the Unknown Man and keep the mysterious power that allows for the creation of the Murder Games all to himself for his own purposes, Fiamma of the Right would orchestrate a Murder Game. The use of this power would bridge his world with a Type-Moon world, the home of previous participants of Murder Games, including characters like Shiki Tohno, Aoko Aozaki, Ciel, Kirei Kotomine, among others. Fiamma of the Right makes his first appearance at the end of the prologue, storming Einzbern Castle along with his soldiers, forcing the Survivors to flee, before "defeating" Illyasviel von Einzbern and her Servant, Berserker. Later, he is seen traversing through Fuyuki City in search of the participants in order to kill them and end the Murder Game in his favor, believing that nothing good would come out of simply waiting for them to come to him. He makes short work of those who get in his way as he travels from the Ryoudou Temple to the Matou Residence, and finally, the Fuyuki Church where the Survivors, as well as Kirei Kotomine, Rin Tohsaka, Ciel, and Archer resided. There, he would blast Kotomine, Sean Grant, and Edipsu through a wall with great magical force, presumably killing them, and sending the Survivors into an artificial, sort of "pocket" world with the intention of trapping them there, before also defeating Ciel and killing off Archer and Lancer in battle. After that, as the Survivors begin to leave Academy City shortly after arriving there, Fiamma of the Right arrives just in time to attempt to stop them, just as the plane is leaving. Saber holds him off while the plane leaves, but he easily defeats her and corrupts her with the use of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, using her for his own goals. He would not appear again until the climactic battle within his flying altar, the Star of Bethlehem. Within the structure, he would engage in a fight with a number of the Survivors, notably Battler, Kinuhata, Cinder Fall, Ethel, Sans, Misaka, Ryuuko, and others, struggling as the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon began to work against him and infect him, causing him to weaken greatly. As such, the fight would rage until the Right Hand would be forced off his body, giving him pause until he'd be knocked out of the airborne Star of Bethlehem, disappearing into the snow. Rendered comatose from his wounds, his body would not be discovered until a few days later, his body preserved by the Holy Right. The two individuals who discovered his body would muse on how difficult it had been to find him, but also how he was still needed for an upcoming threat. The Heavy Saga Chapter 1 - Short Change Hero After the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Fiamma of the Right has since begun to work with a mysterious figure named Ollerus. Fiamma of the Right appears alongside Ollerus, the man who had recovered his body after the aftermath of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, confronting Revolver Ocelot, who had infiltrated a hideout for the Multiversal Templars, and stumbled upon a box containing the head of a spear named Gungnir. Ocelot claims that it is now property of the Coalition until further investigation, but Ollerus, calling Ocelot a liar, instructs Fiamma to simply make him disappear. Obliging, he uses the remaining power from the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon in his body to teleport Ocelot to Rapture. A Certain Bizarre Adventure After the events of when the Ichihanaran Festival Arc would have occurred, and a notable amount of time after the events of The Heavy Saga, Touma Kamijou has been recruited by Ollerus and Fiamma of the Right on their journey through the multiverse in order to stop their enemy, Othinus, from acquiring the magic spear Gungnir, as well as the mystical artifact known as the Arrow. Together, they travel through different worlds of a certain bizarre universe to chase after the forces of GREMLIN and recover the Arrow. A Certain Golden Requiem Immediately following the events of A Certain Bizarre Adventure, Fiamma, alongside Ollerus and Touma, continue traversing through the bizarre universe, before eventually bumping into the likes of Giorno Giovanna, who himself had just returned to his home world after a certain incident. Fiamma of the Right explains to Giorno the circumstances concerning the greater multiverse alongside Ollerus, as well as Giorno's connection to the enemy's ambitions, before recruiting him to their cause and continuing on to look for further allies, including Jotaro Kujo. A Certain Bizarre Encounter After the events of A Certain Golden Requiem, Fiamma of the Right spent some time scouring the home universe of Giorno and Jotaro Kujo, hoping to find someone who was "destined" to fight their specific incarnation of Enrico Pucci, eventually leading him to come across Jolyne Cujoh, oblivious to the twist that she was Jotaro's very own daughter until he finally meets her (and her friend Ermes) personally, recruiting her alongside Jotaro, Giorno, Touma, Ollerus, and their other new ally, Leivinia Birdway. Character Relationships * Terra of the Left - A minor character from A Certain Magical Index who appeared in Illusion Breaker. As a member of God's Right Seat, Terra of the Left obediently serves Fiamma of the Right and his every command. * The Unknown Man - A man whose identity is shrouded in mystery for much of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, later revealed to be Kirei Kotomine. It is known that Kotomine had given Fiamma of the Right, among many other people in different worlds, the power to orchestrate their own Murder Games. * Ollerus - A recurring character from A Certain Magical Index who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, notably the aftermath. Though Ollerus's circumstances are currently unknown, it is known that the two of them are working together towards an unknown goal. * Touma Kamijou - The protagonist of A Certain Magical Index who first appeared in Fusion. Formerly grave enemies during the Fiamma of the Right Arc, Fiamma of the Right came to be reformed after coming into contact with Ollerus, and works with Touma to save the multiverse from the ambition of Othinus during the Magic God Arc. Gallery FiammaJerry.png|Fiamma during Sans' Special Attack. SANSWIKINOW.png|Sans reaches across the fourth wall. Trivia * Fiamma's assumed name is the Italian word for "flame." * As the primary (de facto) antagonist of the Fiamma of the Right Arc, he is the second overarching villain of the Murder Games, not counting Elliot, who acts as the current overarching villain of the Illusion Games and a few of the other Murder Games as well. * On top of being mentioned for the first time in The Reapers' Game, he is also mentioned in Fusion, as well as Illusion Breaker, which despite taking place after The Sovionok Camp Incident and Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, had started before them. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Fusion Category:Raildex characters Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Pending pages